Blinded by Your Eyes
by Lithe-Fider
Summary: Shino & Hinata are growing up, & their feelings for one another grow with them. Friction arises when their clan's traditions get in the way. Will they be able to stay together? Sequel to Filling in the Emptiness. ShinHina, in character.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; I just borrow them on weekends._

This is the sequel to my Shino-Hinata fic, Filling in the Emptiness.

This fic _starts off_ at the timeskip, and I use the 9-page Team 8 cameo from the manga as a springboard to begin.

…

**Blinded by your Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

"Goodbye father," Hinata gave a bow to her ever-stoic father as she made her way to the clan doors to leave.

By her attire and gear she had, he knew she was off to train as usual with her teammates, "That Inzuka boy" and "The Aburame" as he liked to refer to them.

"Train hard, and don't get in the way," Hiashi said to her, as always.

Hinata despondently sighed in her head, and left.

It was a beautiful morning. It had rained for days, so the break in the weather with the sunshine beaming down on her was a welcome change. She adjusted her lavender and white hoodie, that seemed to swallow her up in its baggy plushness. Shino had told her when she first got it that he liked the soft _feel _of the fabric, having said so before commenting on how he liked how it _looked_ _on_ her.

_So like Shino…_she thought with a smile.

Waiting for his teammates to arrive, Shino stood leaning against a large oak tree adorned with a traditional shimenawa rope and gohei paper streamers. His head was snugly hidden behind his high black collar, dark sunglasses, and capacious sweatshirt hood.

He was glad for the clear weather. When he left home that morning the gardens in the Aburame clan tree grove were covered in butterflies, all making up for time they missed during the downpour. He reminded himself that he would have to invite Hinata over later to see them all…knowing how much she enjoyed butterflies, and he loved nothing more than to indulge her.

His kikaichu insects, that had been contentedly resting beneath his skin, suddenly roused, voicing his attention.

He looked up, sunglasses catching sight of a fellow Konoha ninja crossing in front of him. There was no mistaking it…

He stepped forward, "It's been a long time…Naruto." He said calmly.

Although, inside he was thinking quite differently.

Naruto stopped and turned, "Who are you?"

Shino groaned to himself, _who else do you know that dresses like this…he thought…more so what other Aburame would even WANT to talk to you…?_

"It's me…" he replied, some what hurt.

"Yea, but who are you!" Naruto reiterated.

"Even if it's been a while, you should at least remember the face of your friends. Reason being…that if you don't, it's painful for the person who called you out."

Shino watched as the wheels turned in Naruto's head.

"That annoying style of speech…is that…Shino!" He pointed again.

Although Naruto couldn't see it, he had the most annoyed _'obviously you retard…took you long enough' _expression in the entire history of the world.

"So you finally recognized me…" Shino sighed.

"Hey! If you're covering your face that much no one is going to recognize you, idiot!"

Shino's skin crawled in a way he'd forgotten it could…as it was something only Naruto seemed to bring out in him. His kikaichu vibrated with annoyance, wishing to break free, affirm their namesake as _destruction beetles_. Of course, their master held them back as one does a dog on a leash.

_But…_ Shino began to think…_if the dog pulls hard enough, the master may…'accidentally' lose their grip… _

"Shino! You're sure early!"

From up and over the fence jumped a tiger-sized, fluffy white dog. Riding on his back was a leather-clad, spiky-brown-haired boy with red tattoos on his cheeks.

_Convenient timing Kiba, _Shino thought.

Naruto instantly recognized Kiba, and they began chatting about Akamaru's impossible size change (Shino himself could barely believe how big he had gotten in just three years, even though he saw the change happen little by little every day) and other things that Shino tuned out as he broodingly averted his gaze. His attention was caught by a nursery spider guarding her egg case…carefully suspended in a nest of leaves tied together with silk. She was cleaning her forelegs and enjoying the warm weather as well…

The attempt to put what he was really worried about out of his mind was failing.

Shino sighed, slumping his shoulders and letting his hands, which had never left their pockets the entire time, sink down heavily.

Naruto took a moment from his conversation, glancing back at Shino, who the two seemed to have completely forgotten about.

"Hey Shino…" Naruto said nervously.

"You didn't seem to have any problem recognizing Kiba…Naruto," Shino said, the words dripping with gloomy malice.

"Uh oh, he's getting sulky…" Naruto made a face.

_What will happen_…Shino thought to himself…_when Hinata meets him. How will he react to her? More importantly, how will she react to him?_

Just as she was rounding the corner of the street's tall fence, Hinata expected to see the usual sight of Shino and Kiba waiting, always there before her. Instead, she stopped upon seeing another figure talking to them…someone with spiky yellow hair, an orange jacket, and a swirl medallion on his left sleeve. Despite the changed attire and slight maturation, she easily recognized him.

"Kya!" She yelped in surprise and ducked back around the corner.

_N…Naruto-kun…!_ She gasped in her head, _I heard rumors he was back in the village…but… should I do? I'm still not ready…I haven't seen him for three years…what should I say…umm…"_

"What, it's just you Hinata? What are you doing over here?" Naruto came suddenly right up right in her face.

It was plenty enough to overload her circuits. She fainted, collapsing to the ground. Kiba and Shino ran up, trailing behind.

Shino stopped upon seeing Naruto, with Hinata in his arms…trying to rouse her, "Hinata, why did you fall over? Hey!?"

"Why is it that you always faint when you see Naruto…!" Kiba laughed nervously.

Shino clenched his teeth, his insects writhing.

"You didn't seem to have any problem recognizing Hinata either…Naruto…" He said, holding back what he really wanted to say.

His first impulse was to go to her (of course he was worried about her!) and show some kind of affirmation to Naruto to the fact they had been dating for three years. He wanted to get right in Naruto's face and assert to him…dare he think it…that she was _his_ girl. Although he didn't like sayings like that, as it made Hinata sound like property. He knew that if Hinata ever said that he was _her_ man, he wouldn't feel like property…he'd agree with her.

But he just stood there, hands in his pockets…observing. He was good at watching it seemed…when Naruto was around.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Naruto said with worry.

"She'll wake up in a bit," Kiba waved a hand, "We're used to it, trust me, she's fine."

Naruto nodded.

Kiba elbowed his tall teammate, and whispered, "Hey Shino, careful, I think he's trying to invade on your 'turf'!"

Kiba was well aware of their relationship status. It was a source of endless amusement for him. Thankfully, after two years of teasing he finally toned it down, and got more mature about it.

Shino didn't hate Kiba though (even if he said he did on occasion) despite how annoying, loud, and brash he was at times. It seemed no matter how much he got on Shino's nerves, he never made his skin writhe like Naruto did. Kiba cared about people, about him, Hinata, and Akamaru; most of all, Kiba understood him. Every subdued mannerism, quirky habit, and hidden expression was understood; not misinterpreted as arrogance, inhumanity, or unfeeling.

He was his best friend, as strange as it was for an Aburame and an Inzuka to be best friends, that's what they were.

"I can see that Kiba…" He replied softly.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Kiba looked into his face.

"Hey! She's waking up!" Naruto, unaware of their side conversation, suddenly burst out.

Hinata slowly opened her milky purple eyes, to see three faces hovering over her. She blushed and jumped up to her feet, "Oh no…did I…"

"Heh, yea you fainted all right," Kiba grinned.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Shino stepped forward, a hand leaving the safety of its pocket to gently touch her arm.

"Yes…I'm fine," She replied, still a little flushed, hands drawing up close to her chest.

It was quickly discovered that Naruto was looking for people to come on a mission to go infiltrate Orochimaru's lair in the Rice Country. Team 8 had to turn him down because they were very busy with missions of their own, one being scheduled the next day in fact. They parted ways, and went off to their usual training spot. Kunerai-sensei was not with them today, as she was away on a mission of her own.

…

Shino had not said much else to Hinata since they bumped into Naruto. They began their training with Kiba being the only one saying anything….

"Today I think it may be good if we do some exercises in evasive maneuvers," Kiba said. Akamaru backed him up with a cheerful bark.

Shino stood silent, looking away from Hinata's direction. Hinata was staring at the ground. Neither replied.

"Oookay, no evasive maneuvers, forget that; silly idea anyway. How about, target practice? We need to brush up on our kunai throwing,"

Neither replied. Hinata looked up and in Shino's direction, but he had not moved.

"…okay you two." He crossed his arms, "Shino, you okay?"

He turned to look at his canine teammate, "I'm fine."

"Could have fooled me."

Kiba could just make out his eyebrows dipping into an ever steeper angry slant.

"S…Shino-kun…" Hinata said carefully, "Umm…about…earlier…"

No coherent words came to Shino's mind. He really just wanted some time alone to calm down. His emotions had been welling up so strongly since Hinata fainted that his body ached with the angry buzzing of his kikaichu. So he simply walked away.

His teammates stared, watching him walk off.

After a moment of hesitation, "Shino-kun!" Hinata followed after him.

"…" Kiba put a hand on Akamaru's head as he nudged his side, "Yea boy, I hope they work it out too…"

…

Shino had stopped and was leaning on tree when Hinata came up, "Shino-kun…" Her face began flushing again.

He knew she'd never be able to say it, "You seemed to be glad to see Naruto,"

She paused, "Of course I was. H…he's my friend and we haven't see him for three years,"

"Ah…"

Hinata wasn't fooled by his calm exterior. She was well-attuned to him now, and could easily make out the sound of his kikaichu buzzing in displeasure.

She stepped closer to him, "…it wasn't what it looked like,"

"It seemed to be exactly what it looked like."

"He surprised me!" She raised her voice a little. In their three years together she had grown more bold when talking to him alone. Around no one else could she speak her mind so strongly and without stuttering.

"You still love him, don't you?"

She stuck a blushing glance at the ground, "…I don't …please just listen,"

"I don't want…to be in the way of your happiness, if you want to court him -" He swallowed, not believing he was saying this, "go right ahead."

"**NO**!" She yelled. Every cicada within 5 meters dropped off their tree trunks and buzzed off in a flurry.

He stared right into her eyes, startled. Very rarely had she ever raised her voice in such a manner.

She breathed…composing herself. Finally, she began, looking right at him,

"It was a childish, little girls crush…and I _still_ have a crush on him I think, but…" She took his arm and removed it from his pocket so she could hold his hand, "I _love_ _you_…" She smiled, turning a light shade of flush from saying those words. He loved it when she smiled like that… "I look up to Naruto, he's an inspiration to me to try harder…cause when I look at him I feel like anything is possible." She paused for a moment, then moved into him, leaning her head onto his shoulder, his arms gently coming around and protectively holding her at the waist. She closed her eyes and continued,

"But I finally realized, that I want to be _like_ him…not _with_ him. I'm invisible to Naruto, he's completely oblivious. He likes Sakura, or _any_ other girl…but not me. I could see it in him today, he _still_ doesn't know about my crush. Even if he came up to me tomorrow and asked me out…I would turn him down. He's nice to look at, like some piece of artwork, but is completely untouchable. We're nothing alike…it took me a long time to figure that out."

Then, she thought, because she couldn't bring herself to say it to him_…I never thought that anyone would want to date me…someone so shy and pathetic. But…you believed in me, helped me…and showed me that I am strong. Then you said that you liked me… even loved me…and showed me your true self. You're such a kind, gentle, intelligent person, and have been so unbelievably romantic…please don't be mad at me for my childhood crush…_

He clutched her closer, "I'm sorry I acted so brashly, I just…" He leaned his head onto hers, "I was so scared of losing you…I couldn't bear it. Forgive me."

"Shino…" She pulled away just enough to look up into his sunglasses.

"I know I'm only 16...but I love you so much…I can't think of another person I'd ever want to spend my life with." He said with the wisdom of someone far older.

Shino allowed her hands to pull his hood back, exposing his dark brown, fuzzy poof of hair. Next to go was the upper two clasps of his high-collared, black coat. The final barrier of Shino's defenses to fall was his glasses, which she slid off his nose and folded, before placing them in his sweatshirt pocket. His fully-exposed face had the subtle, warm expression she loved to see on him. The darkness where his eyes once were seemed to look into her the same as her Byakugan could do. Her pupil-less milky purple irises were shadowed by her eyelashes.

It was strange. Hinata had been dating Shino for three and a half years, and deeply kissing was not something they were strangers to now. They had never felt pressure or need to go much beyond that and snuggling when sharing a bed together (while on missions that is, she had never stayed overnight at his place before).

However, Hinata found herself thinking suddenly about how attractive Shino was, and how she never really noticed how he made her feel until that point. What his touch, look, or voice did to her. It was as if her hormones had just kicked in, and before she knew what she was doing her hands were undoing the remaining clasps of his jacket and smoothing themselves over his bare chest.

Shino of course had been attracted to Hinata ever since the academy, having a similar crush like that of Sakura-chan had for Sasuke-kun. However, as he grew older, the crush developed into love, and now as they were both teetering on those delicate years between childhood and adulthood, it was developing into something more.

"Bark!"

"Ahhh!" The two embracing teens startled and released each other. There next to them was the grinning face of Akamaru. He panted, then vocalized, "Rrrrorrrr,"

"You found them Akamaru! Good boy," Kiba walked up and patted his companion's fluffy head. His grin quickly faded as he looked up to see Shino sternly fumbling his glasses back on while clasping up his coat, and Hinata zipping up her sweatshirt and fixing her hair.

But the grin slowly returned, bigger than ever, with a smooth, steady rising motion.

"Am I…_interrupting _something?" He said so thickly with pleasure that you could cut it with a knife.

"Kiba, **Don't** sneak up on people like that." Shino said in the typical authoritative, deep voice of his as he flipped his hood back over his head.

"You mean don't sneak up on people who are BUSY?"

"K-Kibba!" Hinata was blushing like crazy, "You're terrible, we weren't doing anything…"

"Oh, then if I was to…_say_…tell everyone about this _nothing_ you'd not care then?"

"KIii-BA!" She yelped.

"Arf!" Akamaru smiled.

"We should be training, I am sorry we took so long," Shino walked past his teammates back towards their training area.

Hinata walked alongside Kiba, Akamaru on her other side.

"I was just kidding, you know that, I wouldn't gossip to everyone." He said to her.

"I know Kiba…" she smiled at herself, still thinking about what had just transpired.

They trained together as usual, but Shino and Hinata could not help exchanging a few incisive, blushing smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

((((6 months later)))))

_Knock Knock_

Hinata startled from up in her room. "I…I'll get it!" She yelled downstairs, hearing her father walking towards the front door. When he didn't stop his walking, she swallowed and yelled again, "I'm almost ready, I…I'll get it, don't worry!" She heard the front door open. _Oh no… _she whimpered in her head.

"Hello?" Hiashi said as he slid open the screen.

"Hyuga-sama," Shino said with a tinge of surprise and hesitation before he respectfully bowed.

He had never come by to find her father answering the door. Shino very rarely locked eyes with the man, and had only exchanged words with him for two reasons. One of which was to say goodbye when he and Kiba picked up Hinata at her home before going to train. The second time was when Hinata became a Chunin and he was giving him his congrats on his daughters achievement (To which he just nodded and didn't really reply).

It was January 1, New Years day. Hinata's 16th birthday had been 4 days prior (December 27). Shino had wanted to wish her happy birthday on her _actual_ birthday, but as it had been for the past 5 years, she was busy with family affairs on her birthday and new years festivities for the next couple days after (as she told him year after year). Usually he was unable to see her until far after New Years (much to his disappointment).

This year, _it_ _would be different_ he had told her.

...

_A few weeks prior_

...

"I want to accompany you to the New Years Day village festival," He told her on a mid December day. Their team had been in the Grass Country on a mission. On their way home and had stopped to rest near a trickling stream (Which Akamaru was happily drinking from). It was chilly in the grass country and the ground was covered in frost.

"W…what?" Hinata turned red, looking up at him. They were sitting next to one another on a large rock overhanging the stream. Kiba was off finding iceberries, which he _claimed_ bloomed in this season.

"I have to miss your birthday because of your family obligations, at least let me take you to the festival." He said softly.

"I…I don't know if I…" _I really want to go with you but…_

He removed his glasses and kept looking at her, now with that subtle loving expression that always made her crumble to pieces.

"I want to go Shino-kun…" She adverted her gaze and scooted closer towards him. He shifted his legs to allow her to lean on him. He wrapped her in the edges of his sweatshirt against the chilly air.

"Surely your family can miss you for one New Years day,"

"I'm sure they could."

"Then say yes."

"…" _I really want to…oh Shino…please don't think it's because I don't want to._

He laid his head in the crook of her neck and hugged her closer.

"I…"

She could feel his eyelashes brushing against her neck giving her butterfly kisses.

"Okay," she conceded.

He kissed her neck with his lips, "You won't regret it,"

_I sure hope not…_ she thought worriedly.

…

Shino and Hiashi stood staring at one another for a number of silent moments.

_It's 'the Aburame' …_Hiashi thought to himself snidely, before replying with a slight bow, "It's New Year's day, don't tell me you're thinking of training?" Shino was not wearing his usual ninja outfit nor carrying any gear. He was wearing a high-collared, traditional, embroidered Aburame dress coat that was a muted color of grayish-hazel.

Meanwhile, Hinata was throwing clothes on frantically, while trying to make herself presentable at the same time. _I can't let father know about us…he would keep me from seeing Shino, I know it!_

"No, I'm not here to pick her up for training."

"Then why are you here?"

"F-Father!" Hinata came running up, past him and in-between him and Shino. She spoke with her sentences running together, "It…It's okay, he's here to accompany me to the shrine, since he was going that way today anyway, so I…I said we could just go together so I wouldn't have to walk alone, and...and then I was going to the New Years's party at Sakura-chan's I told you about before." She breathed.

Her father looked at her oddly, then to the boy behind her.

"I remember the party you mentioned, but you never mentioned the Aburame."

Shino frowned beneath his collar.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She bowed.

He gave them another strange glance, then said, "Don't get into trouble. I hope your prayers at the shrine are well," They all exchanged quick bows, then he went back inside, closing the screen door.

As soon as they were out of her clan's walls, Hinata took hold of Shino's arm.

"What was all that about?" Shino had to ask. He did not say it with anger, more so out of surprise.

"I'm sorry about my father, he is protective of me. He thinks I'm so weak I can't take care of myself."

"You're going to a party at Sakura's?"

"No…no I'm not."

"Why did you lie? I thought you had told him you were going to the festival with me, that's why you weren't going to be around for New Years today."

_H…he really doesn't know, does he?_ ... she thought_ ... I guess now he finally will, I can't keep it from him._

"Does he think I'm an unsuitable boyfriend for you?" He smirked a little, "Was he trying to scare me off?"

Hinata blushed and looked away, "He doesn't even know about us," she said almost inaudibly. Of course, Shino's keen hearing heard every word.

"He what?" Shino stopped walking. She stopped soon after and stood in front of him.

"He doesn't know we've been going out since we were twelve. And…" she swallowed, "I don't want him to."

"So that's why you _lied_."

"I had to!" She raised her voice a little, then went back to mumbling her words, "He can't find out."

"Why?"

"My father isn't as accepting of outsiders as your clan is." _As strange as that sounds, _she thought, _Shino's clan is actually pretty picky about what outsiders they marry based on their demeanor, he's told me...but they are not as picky about bloodlines as our clan, or my father, is. Our jutsu is genetics based, and we don't want just any byakugan-less outsider coming in to join the ranks...or have children with..._"If father found out we were...in _love_… he would want to keep me from seeing you."

"So that's why you don't let me visit you at home?"

"Yes."

"…why does he hate us so much?" Shino said in a low tone, "Me _and_ my clan?"

She frowned and blushed.

"My father is approving that we're happy," Shino said, "But I remember when I first told him about us…he said _be careful_. I wasn't sure what he meant. He was telling me to be careful of your clan, wasn't he?"

Hinata didn't want them to be having this kind of conversation on a day when they were supposed to be having time together, but it needed to be said, "Do you really not understand why…_why _my father would be so against me loving you?"

"Beyond prejudice of my clan, no."

She breathed, "What is your clan ability Shino?"

Shino figured she was trying to make a point, asking such an obvious question, so he went along with her, "…kikaichu insects…we house them in our bodies and they are our partners in life and our ninjutsu."

"What is _my _clan ability?"

"You have an inherited bloodline trait of your eyes, the _Byakugan_."

"Why do you wear sunglasses?"

He stopped.

He understood. It all clicked. If he and Hinata ever_…he couldn't believe he was thinking this far into the future…_got married and had a child together, by Aburame clan law that child would be betrothed to be given kikaichu insects when they turned four. That would be in direct conflict with the Hyuga clan's most cherished and protected thing, their clan ability, their _eyes_.

"I can see you got it," she said softly, "It's not just that. You were right when you said my father hated your clan. He thinks you are inhuman, uncivil and strange…letting insects live and breed inside your bodies, the way you all seem to be emotionless. He doesn't understand or know any of you at all…! He _is_ very prejudiced."

Shino looked solemnly at her, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought…that you may want us to break up, if you knew."

"…"

"I don't care what my father thinks. As long as we keep it a secret from him."

"…Hinata."

"I love you!" She gently jumped into him, he embraced her, "I don't want to be kept apart from you…tell me you will keep it a secret from him, please."

"Of course I will,"

"Shino-kun…"

"I love you…" He laid his head on hers, closing his eyes behind his dark glasses, "It will be okay."

"Thank you…"

They stood for a while silently holding each other. A few other couples out for New Years dressed in their finest walked by laughing and holding hands.

"You look beautiful," Shino whispered.

"You look pretty good yourself…nice to see your hair for change."

"Thanks."

They fell silent again. Hinata put her head right against his chest. She listened for the excited buzzing from beneath his skin that she knew was there (as she could feel it under her fingertips against this back). She smiled.

He gently pulled away and offered his arm to her, "Well, before it gets too late…"

Her smile remained as she took his arm.

"Happy belated birthday."

"Ah! …Thank you." She nodded.

"Sweet sixteen…as they say."

"Heh…and _been _kissed," She blushed.

"Sorry…"

"No! It's okay,"

He grinned from behind his collar.

Shino had always found it slightly amusing that their birthdays were only a month apart, yet he was a almost a full year older than her (Him having been born at the very beginning of their Academy classes year, January 23, her being born right at the end, December 27. It made them the respective oldest and youngest of their graduating class.)

"In a month you'll be 17," She said as they walked through the overpass gate of the village's shrine.

"Don't remind me, I feel ancient."

"Don't be silly."

"It's true, it's only three years away from the age my father became clan leader."

"When you put it like that…" She laughed, "But you won't be clan leader for a while so don't worry."

They waited their turn, then walked up to the burning incense at the shrine and rang the large jingle-style bells from their shimenawa ropes. They put their hands together and bowed, saying a little prayer in thanks and wishes for a healthy and prosperous new year.

A sleek, large, poofy-chested grey dog sat in front of a bowl of little folded pieces of paper. It's owner, a 30-year old, spunky-looking woman stood behind her.

"Hina-san?" Shino blinked, laying eyes on the familiar figure of Kiba's older _older_ sister (((Author note: This is a sister I made up, she is older than Hana and has a large, gray dog named Gomaru, where Hana has three smaller dogs, just in cause you thought I mispelled "Hana" X3;; ))), "You're in charge of the fortunes this year?" Shino said to her.

"Ah! If it isn't Shino…out on New Years with your girl?"

Her dog, Gomaru, barked for emphasis.

"I was going to ask the same of you." Shino coolly replied.

Hinata smiled, and bowed, "Happy New Year." Hina returned the sentiments.

"Hey," A woman with red, spikey hair wearing red-tinted sunglasses walked up next to Hina. Her dark grey jacket was adored with fire-colored detailing on its trims. Swirly red tattoos on her left cheek were barely visible from behind her high collar. She handed Hina a stick skewered with bite-size, bean paste buns.

"Thanks Yusuro-dear," She grinned, happily digging in.

"Next time eat breakfast…" Yusuro sighed, putting a hand around the dog-mistress's waist. She then glanced over at Shino and Hinata. "You look lovely Hinata, you two out on a date?"

Hinata was blushing, and Shino nodded.

"Little clan heir growing up so fast," She said with a hidden grin.

"Ah, youth," Hina went along with her repartee.

"Are you going to tease us all day, or do your jobs?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"_Gomen gomen_! Take some numbers already, geeze," Hina laughed. Gomaru barked again.

The two drew some numbers and handed them to her, who handed them to Yusuro, who then drew out two tightly rolled, little pieces of paper. They unrolled them as they were walking away and back towards the street.

"What does yours say?"

He read, "A smart caterpillar knows when it is the right time to emerge after the long winter."

"That's so fitting for you its kind of scary."

"What about yours?"

"Blossoming late is better than never blooming at all."

"Well I think that's already came true,"

"…What do you mean?"

"Your father may not see it, but Kiba and I know already how you've grown."

She smiled, "I don't know if I've bloomed yet though."

"Everyone has their own opinions," he pulled her closer and kissed her head.

They spent some time walking amongst the crowds all playing games. Hinata wasn't much good at carnival games, and it was certainly not Shino's kind of thing, so they just enjoyed watching other people. They got some lunch. Then went back to leaning on one another and people watching.

Tiring of the crowds, they walked off to a less-traveled corner and walked through a park-like expanse of trees (The village had no 'parks' but there were frequent patches of mini-forests within Konoha in-between the chock-a-block housing and stores). It was getting to be dusk. There would have been a flurry of fireflies out at such a time had it not been the middle of winter, even if the temperatures barely fell below freezing in Konoha, it was still too cold for insects.

"It's been nice today," Hinata said softly.

"We didn't do much of anything…"

"I had fun," she smiled.

Shino startled as if he remembered something, "…your birthday present," he reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small, flat-ish package wrapped in cloth. She gently unwrapped it. Inside, perfectly folded was a lavender silk ribbon with a detailed, but delicate, butterfly decoration at its midpoint.

"For your long hair, since you've grown it out."

She pursed her lips, "It's beautiful…" _matches my current ninja outfit too, _"Can you put it on for me?"

With delicate hands, he pulled her hair back and slipped the ribbon up underneath, tying it taught into a low, puffed out ponytail, with the bow tucking into the butterfly at the base (its true function was to be a knot holder)

"Thank you," She leaned up and kissed him, pulling down his collar just enough to do so.

After she withdrew, he thought for a moment before asking, "…Want to come over for dinner?"

"I wouldn't be intruding would I? Isn't it your family's New Year's dinner?"

"For New Years the whole clan has a group dinner. Father said I could bring a guest if I wanted."

"Oh! That's interesting…"

"…Then yes?"

"Alright," she nodded with a smile.

…

"Hinata?" Shino's father, Shibi, said with surprise as his son walked in the front door with a girl on his arm.

"You said I could bring a guest to dinner."

"That's correct, you are most welcome!" Kaho, Shino's mother, walked up.

"Thank you very much," Hinata bowed respectfully to the Aburame clan 'King' and 'Queen'.

"Go and get a seat, everyone is almost ready," Shibi said to them, shooing them outside.

Everyone was busy at the center of the Aburame clan tree grove. Lanterns on tall poles stuck into the ground were being lit. Little wood fires in large copper dishes were being put around the circle of sitting pillows on the grass, at the center of which various clan members were placing various food dishes.

"I miss all the insects that usually fill the groves," Hinata remarked to Shino as they took their seats.

"We all do. Winter is a slightly depressing time for us…but its part of the cycle of nature."

She nodded, "Well, you have your own insects all year."

He smiled, "Yes, that's true." He felt his kikaichu _humm _contentedly in agreement, having the same sentiment.

_They really love their kikaichu and have such a close relationship with them…_she thought, _I wish father could understand._

Soon everyone was seated and chatting softly as food was passed around. The lanterns and fire casting a soft glow on everyone; especially on those wearing their sunglasses (which reflected it in an interesting fashion). Hinata was not the only non-clan member there, as she recognized the Inzuka girl from earlier sitting next to the red-haired Aburame. She still felt like she was intruding though…

"Always nice to see you Hinata," A male voice said over the low chatter.

Hinata looked up to lock eyes with a darkly clad man, with black-red streaked hair up in a high, feathery ponytail.

"Tesuro-kun, hello," she smiled at him. Ever since that first time she visited the clan Tesuro and her had kind of become friends (he had been the one to answer the door and show her in). She had gotten to know a lot of the clan members there.

"Shino treating you well?" He said with that air of calmness Aburame's all seem to have.

"Te-su-ro…" Shino frowned at him.

Hinata giggled, "H…He's treating me very well, thank you."

"…just making sure," He cocked his head.

Shino's father and mother stood up mid way through the dinner and looked as if they were going to say a few words. However, Hinata sat in confusion as they just stood there, silent. She looked around, seeing everyone watching as if listening intently. Just before sitting back down, Hinata startled as the silence was broken as Shibi spoke directly at her, "Lastly, I want to make sure everyone welcomes Hyuga Hinata, whom I apologize to for not speaking for. It's just tradition to give the New Years speech in insect language."

She blushed, and a low laughter came over the grove. She bowed quickly, "No, i-it's okay! Thank you for having me tonight."

Shibi gave an acknowledging nod to her.

"I should have told you, I completely forgot," Shino whispered to her. Everyone had gone back to chatting with one another.

She sighed, still feeling embarrassed. "Hey girl," she heard someone beckon.

Hinata looked up, Hina was looking at her, "It's okay, I could never understand 'im either. I just learned insect language a few years ago and I still can't get it right." She grinned.

"R…really…?" Hinata smiled.

"Yea, so don't feel bad,"

Yusuro sipped her tea with a solemn look.

"I must have a bad teacher then…" She elbowed her partner.

"Or you just suck," Yusuro made a face, "I learned dog language in…what… a year?"

"Well that's DIFFERENT!"

Hinata smiled nervously and turned back to Shino as they went on playfully bantering. Tesuro (younger brother to Yusuro, and sitting nearby) complained at them to be quiet as their father, Kuroji, shook his head.

"I could teach you…if you wanted." Shino said to her.

"What…insect language?"

He nodded.

"You really could?"

"Anyone can learn; it just takes practice and the right state of mind."

"I guess Aburame's learn it faster than just anyone,"

"That would be expected."

"Well, if you are willing to take the time…I would try."

"You would learn quickly I think, you're so calm and kind - insects can tell that and are comfortable around you."

She smiled bashfully, "T…thank you."

…

When the dinner was over, Shino went to show Hinata out and walk her home, but she held back.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I told father…that the party I was supposed to be at…w-was a slumber party."

"…" He blinked.

"I…I can stay…if you want…but…I'd like to stay."

He thought for a moment, still a little surprised at her forthright fullness, then gave her an approving smile.

…

_Tap tap_

"I think he's sleeping…or was…" Shino said.

"Oh," She blushed. The brown helmet beetle that was in the clear plastic bug cage lifted its head towards Hinata, then crawled and buried itself into the wood chips covering the bottom. Hinata looked at some of the other various insects he had in little plastic cages on the shelves over his bed. She liked to look at them whenever she came to visit.

"It's okay," Shino said as he was hanging up his dress jacket in the closet.

She turned and sat down on the bed (which she had been standing on to see the cages) with a bouncy _FWUMP_. She looked both absolutely adorable and a little evocative at the same time in her undershirt and a pair of his pants (that he had given her to wear as pajamas, they were gray and made from a light silk).

"Those pants fit alright?"

"Yes, they're fine! They have a draw-string waist."

"Ah," he nodded, sitting on the bed.

"They're so soft," she ran her hands up and down her legs, "I like how it feels!"

He smiled, and ran his hand from her knee to her ankle over the fabric, "Glad you approve."

Hinata put her arms up and carefully untied the lavender ribbon in her hair, "I don't want it to get squished…I'd feel terrible," and placed it on her clothes pile next to the bed. Right after she darted forward and clutched onto his arm, hugging onto him and drawing her legs up to her side. Gently, he pulled her towards him so he was holding her from behind, his legs on either side of her. They nuzzled each other, Hinata listening to the low _purring_-like sound his kikaichu were making.

_I've never stayed overnight at Shino's before…_she thought_…but we sleep together all the time on missions, why does this feel so different? Is it because Kiba and Akamaru aren't right next to us in our tent? Because we're alone…? _

"I had a nice time today," Shino said to her. His low, careful voice was something she loved so much…especially talking so softly and into her hair.

"I…did too."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you for trusting me…to tell me about your father."

"Shino," she glanced back at him, "I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

"It's understandable."

She buried her face into him.

He smiled softly.

"You look tired…"

"…I am."

"…"

"Shino?"

"…Yes?"

She reached down and slipped off the silky pants, then laid down and pulled him with her, and quickly turned to face him. It was again her to first move forward, touching her lips to his. Their hands gently caressed against the other's head, neck, and back. They lulled one another into a contented state, feeling so safe and comfortable in each others grasp, legs entwining. It was not long before Shino's kikaichu were _purring_ again and Hinata was curled up in his arms, both smiling and asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning in Konoha…

And there was an angry knock on the Aburame clan doors.

"Yes…?" A tired Yusuro opened the doors and peered at the figure of Hyuga Hiashi standing there.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked her bluntly.

"Ummm…I don't remember sleeping with any Hyuga girls recently. I can't help you, I'm sorry."

"NOT YOU," He rubbed his forehead as if he was getting a headache, "Shibi-dono's son, he was with my daughter Hinata yesterday. She has not come home yet and she was not where she said she was going to be."

"Oh." Yusuro said flatly. Then she looked as if she had remembered something, "Ah yes, she was at the clan dinner last night."

_I knew she wasn't going to a slumber party…she lied to me…_ "May I come inside?" He asked.

She brought Hiashi inside. It was actually his first time inside the Aburame clan. He was astounded by its size. They walked up to the door of Shibi's home, and Yusuro went to knock, but Hiashi blew past her and opened it.

Kaho and Shibi, who were sitting down eating their breakfast cereal, stopped mid-spoonful and stared at the fuming figure of the Hyuga clan leader standing in front of them. Neither of them were wearing sunglasses.

"Hiashi-dono…?" Shibi blinked, angry at his intrusion without knocking. Kaho glared at him similarly.

After cringing to himself at the sight of their bare faces, he said, "Have you seen my daughter Shibi? She was with your _son_ yesterday and never came home. She lied to me about going to some slumber party at Sakura's, and I can think of no logical reason for her to stay out overnight anywhere else."

Shibi calmly reached into his pocket and unfolded his sunglasses, took his time putting them on, then replied, "Last I checked they just went to bed last night, nothing unusual. I'm very sorry, I would have informed you if I had known –"

As Shibi was mid-sentence Hiashi stormed upstairs and barged into Shino's room. On the bed was Shino, and his daughter, both curled up like puppies, asleep. Shino was shirtless (but wearing pants) and Hinata was in her undershirt and panties.

Hiashi's eye's twitched.

He felt his forehead furrow and face contort into an expression of anger and surprise he didn't know was possible. His eyes glowed for a moment as he strongly activated his Byakugan, chakra flooding into his face.

Hinata found herself abruptly awakened to a scream and abrupt movement. She instantly sat up and saw Shino convulsing in pain; the screams had been his. It doesn't take her long to notice her father standing in the doorway, eyes more angry than she has ever seen them, staring right at Shino.

"Father!" She yelled.

"Ahhhhggg!" Shino moaned, his kikaichu all shrieking in pain and writhing violently under his skin. His hands and limbs twitched as he curled up slightly into a ball.

Hinata knew what he was doing. It's a secret attack that only the main house learns. You channel chakra through your Byakugan and shoot it into the target, who has to be close (as its range is not very far). It interrupts their chakra circulatory system, breaking its flow and scrambling it. It feels like someone is squishing down on all your muscles and organs, and everything in your body hurts immensely as if on fire. It's a high level jutsu.

With Shino, it was also affecting his kikaichu, cutting them off from his chakra (their food supply) and causing each and every one of them extreme pain.

Shibi ran in, followed closely by Kaho, "RELEASE MY SON!" he bellowed at Hiashi. Both of their kikaichu were angrily buzzing, some swarming about their wrists and neck. Quite ready to strike if the order came.

Hinata pleaded with her father as Shino writhed in pain. Shibi and Kaho threatened him seriously.

He finally released Shino, who collapsed into Hinata's arms.

Shibi and Kaho angrily escorted him downstairs.

"I hope you know I'm reporting this to the Hokage!" Shibi opened the front door and shoved him through it.

"Barging in here uninvited, and attacking our son without cause!" Kaho yelled.

"If your son got my daughter pregnant…so help me Shibi…" he said in a scary and threatening tone, turning around to look back at them.

"And if you get near my son again…so help YOU." Shibi said in a tone to match, the angry buzzing of his and Kaho's kikaichu still quite audible as he closed the door.

…

"Shino?" Hinata stroked her hand across his forehead and hair, comforting him and trying to get him to look up and open his eyes, "Come'on, speak to me!"

He moaned and didn't look up.

"Please, say something, look at me,"

"I…I can't move…"

"You will be able to in a few minutes, but please try to stay conscious!"

"You…k-know what he…?"

"He scrambled your chakra flow, it's only temporary if only done for the short time he did, you'll be okay!"

"…a…ah…" He shakily raised his arm and gripped onto her shirt, putting more of his weight on her. His kikaichu were still in shock and their state of confusion translated onto him as disorientation. He felt like he was going to throw up…but he repressed the feeling of nausea.

The two teens heard footsteps up the stairs, and his parents came into the room and hovered in close to the bed.

"Hinata, is he alright?" Kaho said with worry.

"He…he'll be okay…" she said softly.

Shibi gave an unhappy look to the side.

Hinata swallowed, "I'll talk to my father, it …doesn't have to…to be like this." She looked right at Shibi and Kaho.

"I don't think any amount of your reasoning with him right now will do any good." Kaho said solemnly.

"Then…could you…"

"I don't want to create some kind of clan war," Shibi spoke up, "For now, it may be best if you two," he paused, "If you don't see each other outside of training and missions."

Hinata felt her eyes begin to tear up with frustration, "But this is all…s-s…so…STUPID!" She cried, then weakly mumbled "I love Shino…"

"No matter how ridiculous it seems, it could become very serious very quickly," Shibi continued, his air of calm never wavering, "I don't trust Hiashi's temper. He may do something he wouldn't do normally when protecting his daughter and driven by hatred. When things have cooled down, we will talk to your father. You or Shino will do and say nothing to him. Understand?" Kaho backed up her husband's words with a serious stare.

Hinata nodded weakly and turned away, looking down at the boy in her arms.

"Mother…father…" Shino said shakily, trying to sit up. Hinata helped him and he was soon sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed on his legs and leaning over slightly, "No matter what happens…what…you or Hiashi say…you can't stop me… from loving Hinata."

His parents both acknowledged his words silently.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Kaho said.

"Come, you should go home. We will look after Shino," Shibi waved a hand at Hinata for her to follow as he turned and left for downstairs. As she followed, a reassuring hand from Kaho was put on her back. She glanced back at Shino, who locked eyes with her, giving a look of such mixed and complicated emotion in that subtle way that only he could do. As she dipped out of sight, Shino let himself fall backwards onto the bed; eyes closed.

_No matter what they say…I still love you…I'll always love you…Hinata._

…

…

…

Off to a rocky start… XD but there is more to come. Reviews always appreciated. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With her heart pounding in her ears, Hinata walked up to her father who was pacing about just outside the Aburame clan's large bamboo doors.

He didn't say a word to her; just gave her that unpleasant look that she knew meant that he was VERY displeased with her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything either, it would have only come out as incoherent stutters. She followed him home, head hung. She silently went up to her room and closed the door, before flopping onto her bed and breaking into a quiet sobbing pile of tears. After some time she slowly stopped, and hugged her pillow and wishing it was Shino. She felt helpless. It had been a long time since she felt this way. In her training with Shino and Kiba she'd gotten so much stronger, so much bolder. But for now, I was like she was her old 12-year old self again, fresh from the academy...

...

Meanwhile…

...

"Shino," the deep voice of Shibi loomed over his son who still lay on the bed. His mother in much a similar pose, both like vultures looking down upon him.

"Yes father?" He asked calmly.

"You…and Hinata…didn't…?"

"…No father," he sighed and scrunched his eyebrows into a displeased expression.

The two of them broke sighs of relief, "because Hiashi said something about her being pregnant…"

"He was jumping to conclusions."

They nodded.

"…"

"…"

"How are you feeling?" Kaho asked with a worried look.

"I…my body still hurts…like I pulled multiple muscles."

"Can you move?"

He shakily sat up, then slowly got to his feet. He could feel the pain and disorientation that his insects were feeling. He winced and held his side, feeling his moving skin.

"Lay back down, you're not going anywhere," Kaho put a finger on his forehead and pushed him gently, which was more than enough to send the wounded Shino back onto the bed.

"…But…Hinata."

"You're not to see her, we need to talk to the Hyuga clan and sort this out before it becomes an issue."

Shino frowned deeply at her.

"Don't give me that look."

"Rest." Shibi voiced.

The two went back downstairs. Shino sat up again and looked out his open window. It was almost noon. It was chilly outside. When the breeze coming in from the window hit his skin it made his kikaichu quiver in an effort to ward off the cold. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him, fluffing it up over his head, cocooning his whole body away from the world. He let himself flop over; sleep could not be warded off forever…

…

"Arf!"

"I know boy, I dunno where they are…"

A confused Kiba looked about that January 3 morning. They were supposed to have training together today. But neither Shino, who usually arrived before he did, or Hinata were there, and it was 15 minutes past meeting time.

He sighed…and ruffled Akamaru's hair, "Guess it's just you and me today…we'll have to see Hinata and the Bug Freak later and find out what is the matter."

Akamaru nuzzled him with a worried whine, and they walked off towards home together.

…

_Knock Knock_

Ten year old Hanabi Hyuga opened her home's front door, to find two rather displeased pairs of sunglasses, just visible behind two high collars, towering over her head. She blinked her pale white eyes once and swallowed before speaking in an unwavering voice, "How may I help you?"

"We are here to see Hiashi-dono."

"My father?"

They nodded.

She ducked inside, and soon the door was reopened again.

…

Shino poked at his bowl of rice. He had discovered after he dragged himself downstairs that morning that his parents were no where to be found, so he made himself something to eat, as he was ridiculously hungry. And when he was really hungry, it meant he felt weak, and when he felt weak, his chakra levels dropped, which made his kikaichu hungry. So basically it was one, big unhappy situation, which would be remedied by eating the bowl of rice he was poking at…but as soon as he sat down to eat it, he instantly remembered again why he had a headache.

"Hinata…" he said to himself, staring at nothing in particular.

Just then the front door opened. Shino glanced up to see his parents. He could tell something had happened, and gave them that 'what's going on' look.

"We talked to Hiashi," Shibi said to him.

"And I think we have worked out the situation." Kaho said.

Shino's face lit up about as much as it could, "What happened? It's okay?"

His parents exchanged looks, Shibi spoke up first, "You can see Hinata again, even Hiashi couldn't come to the conclusion of trying to keep you two from ever talking or training together again. After all, you are still on a team that works well together, even if you all are chunin's now and work apart sometimes. You, Kiba and Hinata are still the best tracking team in Konoha."

Shino smiled, which was pretty rare for him to do. But as the room stayed silent the smile quickly faded.

"There is a 'but' isn't there?" Shino stated solemnly.

"Ah," Shibi nodded.

"We talked for a long time…and what Hiashi fears the most is that you will get Hinata pregnant, bec-"

"I have never violated her in any such way!" Shino cut her off raising his voice.

"We are not accusing you of anything, we trust your judgment," Shibi said in such a way that it was saying for him to let his mother finish.

Kaho continued, "…because if you two had a child, it would be a terrible situation for both our clans. But our ways it would be the next clan heir…and would be given kikaichu when it came of age…and by their ways it would be the next main house heir. The two bloodlines, we are both rather possessive of them…them with their bloodline ability, ours with our lineage and tradition…it's a touchy situation."

"…so what you're getting at is that we could still…love each other but never have children?"

"Basically yes."

"…" Shino looked down.

"Be thankful he agreed for you two to even be able to stay together! I can't believe he agreed to that…" Shibi said.

"You know Shino…we ourselves don't totally approve of the relationship either. No matter how much we just want for you to be happy - and I really do like Hianta, she's a wonderful young woman - but she was probably the worst choice of someone to fall in love with…ever." Kaho smiled nervously.

"Well…time shall tell I guess," Shino sighed. _We can work this out…I know we can. At least we can still see each other_… he smiled to himself.

There was a period of silence. Shino finally took up his chopsticks and ate his rice.

"You're feeling better I see?" Kaho gestured.

He nodded, "I was really hungry."

"After what Hiashi did to you, I'm not surprised," Shibi frowned, "Are your kikaichu alright?"

"Still a little disoriented, but…unharmed."

His father sighed with relief.

"Tomorrow you have training again, correct?"

"I missed it _today_…" Shino sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, now eat and then go rest, you should feel better tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shino! There you are! I thought you had died or something…" Kiba zealously patted Shino on the back as he walked up. They were at their usual meeting spot under the large, gohei-draped tree.

Shino cringed, "Please don't touch me Kiba…" he said in a pained tone.

Kiba blinked, he was used to Shino's less-than-social behavior, but this seemed more than usual, "You okay?"

"…not really."

"What happened?" Kiba was sincerely worried now.

"I was attacked by Hiashi. His jutsu scrambled my charka flow, so my muscles are achy and my kikaichu are disoriented. I am better than yesterday, but I won't be normal again fora few days." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"…w…Wha!?" Kiba blinked.

"Please don't shout," Shino sunk his head into his collar.

"Oh geeze…he found out about you and Hinata?"

"…yes."

"Damnnn," Kiba ran his hand through his hair.

"Rrrrrr," Akamaru growled with worry.

"Hinata isn't here yet?" Shino asked.

Kiba shook his head.

They waited for a time, and finally the familiar sight of Hinata came from around the corner. She walked up in front of the boys and glanced nervously at Shino.

"You…you okay?" She asked.

"I will be fine," He replied.

Kiba looked in-between the two as they looked at each other.

"I was…really worried…I hadn't heard anything since I left that morning," She gripped her hand onto her other arm. Shino stepped closer, and she took the moment to gently dart forward and embrace him. He didn't complain, as she was so gentle it wasn't even bothering his achy body. After her contact sunk in he lifted up his arms and hugged her back.

"…" Kiba smiled, looking away for a moment, "We have some training to catch up on…so we better get going."

"Ah," Shino nodded, the two of them breaking apart.

…

"Yahoo!"

"_Gatsūga_!"

"Hyyaaa!"

"_Woof_!"

_Screeee_!

_TWACK_!

"Nice one Hinata! You're sure into this today," Kiba grinned and caught his breath, rubbing his arm where he'd been hit.

Her serious training demeanor melted away as she instantly blushed and looked to the ground, "Uhh…thanks Kiba-kun."

Shino could tell what was up. She was channeling her anger towards the situation with her father into her training. Even though Hinata didn't have a mean bone in her body, pent up aggression took its toll on even the kindest human being.

"And Shino, you're the opposite it seems, you completely missed me. But you're recovering, so it's understandable," Kina grinned.

Shino glared at him, which didn't take too much effort for an Aburame to do, "Don't push your luck, Kiba."

"Oh, is that a challenge? Why do you always think you're the boss, even when you're incapacitated?"

Shino's kikai bugs stirred, "When approaching an animal who is injured, that when you should be at your most cautious."

"Please Kiba-kun - Shino you two shouldn't fight…" Hinata sighed.

After a period of uneasy silence of the boys staring at one another, Shino said softly, "I think I'll retire from training for today," He turned and walked to the edge of the clearing and sat against a tree.

"Time for a break anyway. Hey Hinata, want to continue with me after we eat?"

"Umm," Hinata thought, looking at Shino all alone, "I…think I'll stop too, I'm tired."

"Phehh, whimps," Kiba jested, flicking his thumb at his nose.

"Rrrroorrr!" Akamaru bumped his leg.

They broke out some rice balls and water. Hinata took a seat right next to Shino, her body pressed up against him about as far as one comfortably could. Kiba lay down with Akamaru a few trees over, sensing the two may need a little space, considering what he heard happened. He kept one eye on them though; being nosy was not above him.

She took a small wrapped bento and held it out to Shino.

He looked at it, "For me?"

She nodded, "I am…really sorry about what happened. I can make no excuse for that my father did. Please…forgive me," She bowed her head. Shino put out his hand and lifted up her face by her chin. She felt a blush come over her.

"I'm not mad at _you_, don't give it a second thought. What's done is done."

"Then you…can we still be together…?"

"Of course. Your father said he'd allow it, even though he's not pleased with us. And," He leaned forward and kissed her softly before continuing, "Even if he had forbidden it…I'd still want to."

She smiled, and nodded, running a hand up through her hair. Shino then noticed what had been holding it up as they trained.

_The ribbon I gave her,_ He gave a hidden smile.

She took a bite of her rice ball, and looked down at the still wrapped bento in his hand, "Eat it before it gets cold, maybe it will help you gain back your strength."

…

Shino was normal again in a few days. Shibi still kept a suspicious eye on the Hyuga compound whenever he passed it. He'd forgiven Hiashi, but would never really trust him again (they two had never gotten along to begin with anyway).

Hinata was not allowed to visit the Aburame clan, as very frankly stated by her father. So it was that all their time spent together began to revolve around their missions and training time together. However, this did not satisfy them of course. Winter came and went (with it Shino's 17th birthday) and they began to take long walks in the Konoha forest together as Spring came around. Shino made the forest almost like an extension of his clan's tree groves. He'd point out every insect of interest to Hinata and even call some of them over. She enjoyed getting to see some of the beautiful insects up close.

On one of these particular Spring afternoons,

"W…what is that?" Hinata blinked as a very large beetle was placed on her head. It was a light color of muted gold and had marking on its wing covers that looked like someone splattered black paint on its back. A dark, horn-like protrusion came from its head, making it look rather intimidating.

She winced a little at the strange sensation of its spiky little feet. It didn't hurt, just…felt creepy-crawly. Even though she'd been around Shino since she was 7, she was still not completely beyond the human instinctual aversion to insects. She tried to ignore her instinctual feelings, as she really wasn't scared of it at all, she knew it wouldn't hurt her with Shino there.

"A Dynastes tityus, or a unicorn beetle - as it is called."

"O…oh." The beetle must have been three inches long.

"…he's not bothering you is he? He likes you, so that's why I put him on your head."

"Oh no! It's fine," It began to crawl down towards her neck.

He smiled a little, "Want to eat lunch at that clearing we found yesterday?"

"Sure," She reached out and crooked her elbow into his and let him lead her.

As she felt the beetle on her shoulder she spoke up, "…remember when you said you could teach me insect language?"

"Ah, I do."

"Um…you think you could start giving me…lessons? Is it that simple?"

"I could train you in it, yes. With your quiet, gentle nature it should only take you a year to get the basics, but it takes years to master."

"I could really learn the basics in a year?"

"I think you could, I believe in you."

She blushed a little, but then was reminded of the large beetle as it tried to tuck itself into her soft and puffy sweatshirt collar. She reached up her hand reflexively and grabbed it, not hard, but still it was abrupt. The beetle attempted to burrow deeper under her collar to escape. It's prickly 'fuzzy' edges of its leg joints and underbelly tickled her skin, kind of like a bunch of bristly horse-hair paintbrushes being put down your neck.

"Eeeep!" She voiced.

Shino instantly reacted, "Hinata, hold still," He placed his hand out, the back of it brushed against her neck softly. She fidgeted as tried to hold still for him as he had asked. He asked the insect to come back out and that Hinata's sweatshirt lining was not a good place to nestle into. He complied and crawled onto Shino's palm. "I forgot he was still on you; I apologize. Are you alright?" He looked at her apologetically

"I'm fine,"

He stared at her.

"…"

"You still are a little scared of insects, aren't you?"

"No I'm not! I 'm not scared of them whatsoever…it's just, I don't know if I like the feeling of them touching me so close like that...like on my neck, that's all."

"My kikaichu get on you when we train." His voice remained calm and not angry in the slightest.

"That's different."

"How so?"

She sighed, then took a glance at the large beetle, which was now tucked into the crook made by Shino's sweatshirt hood (that was on his head as per usual) and his high collar's edge. It was peeking out, little shiny black eyes starring at her, or at least she figured it was starring at her. She continued, "Because they are yours. They're...an extension of you."

He tilted his head slightly, and nodded.

"Oh Shino…" She went forward and gripped her arms around him. She loved how hugging him was like holding a big teddy bear. He was so soft and squishy, and the vibration of his kikaichu always made him feel a little tingly. She liked that. "I love you, but I don't know if I can love _all_ insects quite as…_intimately_ as you do," she grinned nervously.

"Oh, so you just have problem with the big and crawly ones? I see how it is; typical, no problem with the cute ones like butterflies, lady bugs, and caterpillars…" he somewhat jested, which he tended to do when alone with her. It was still a side of him she was not totally used to, but she of course liked it.

"I'm only human I suppose," She nuzzled her head into his chest, "After you teach me, perhaps with knowledge will come understanding?"

"Most surely. People fear what they don't understand."

"I understand _you_."

"…" He reached up and brought the large golden beetle back out. Hinata watched as he and it seemed to consider one another, and it then quickly spread it's hard wing covers and buzzed it's wings and flew away into the trees.

"I can't wait to eaves drop onto your conversations," she smiled.

He returned the smile, and Hinata didn't need to see it to know it was there.

…

Under the guidance of Shino, Hinata began learning insect language. They would have little sessions on the subject while resting on missions or during training. Of course, sometimes the training sessions wouldn't always stay on topic. More and more frequently, Hinata would find herself, lets say distracted, at the mercy of Shino's deep voice or gentle touch, or lost in the dark depths of his eyes when she was allowed the privilege of removing his glasses when they were alone. Shino of course was always entranced by the beauty of Hinata's eyes. It was one of her many features he found…interesting.

So quite often training sessions became _making out_ sessions by their end. ;)

…

By the time Hinata's Seventeenth birthday rolled around, she had almost mastered the basics of speaking to insects, and the tensions between Shino's and Hinata's parents had mostly faded (but Hiashi still kept a watchful eye on his daughter). What he feared most was if that 'Aburame boy' got her pregnant. However, thoughts began to roll through his head, about his younger daughter, Hanabi. She was already quite skilled, and an outgoing, ruthless and determined ninja. The way things were going, even with Hinata's growth and becoming a chunin (and on a road to Jounin), Hanabi was most likely going to be the next clan main house leader, even though Hinata was by clan tradition next in line. With modern times came change…and this move against clan tradition was one he was truly considering to make.

Hiashi began to wonder…were his fears about Hinata a really warranted if she wasn't going to be clan leader? He still needed to protect the clan ability, no Hyuga with the Byakugan eyes was allowed to marry out and leave the village. It was protected just as closely as the Uchiha's Sharingan. However…if she ended up marrying Shino, she would still be in the village…and her child would be then be the heir to the Aburame clan (Albeit of a beastly clan of bug users, as he himself thought, but still, it was a noble bloodline). It was something he began turning over in his head…a lot; and it was a common sight in the Hyuga household to see him staring off into space while mulling over his tea, which usually went cold before he remembered to drink it.

…

…

…

(((**From the author:** Sorry for the lack of update on this, I have ideas but I was kinda writer-blocked and also I'm very busy! I'll try to at least finish this fic. :3 I'd hate to leave it unfinished )))

(((I was so happy & surprised to see so many reviews from eager readers! Thank you so much for the kind words! )))

(((Also for those readers concerned with the M rating, there WILL be sexual scenes in coming chapters (hence the rating) but I can assure you it will be written quite tastefully and not graphic at all, but I will put warnings before the start of that part of the chapter so those wishing to NOT read such things can skip over it. )))


End file.
